Of Uniforms and Confessions
by Whispers of Redemption
Summary: Silver was going to kill her if he didn't die from embarrassment first. Lance x Silver, done for the Pokemon kink meme on livejournal. Now with an alternate prompt response!
1. Of Uniforms and Confessions

Silver felt embarrassed. So embarrassed, he was sure he'd die.

Or kill Lyra. Whichever came first.

Years after the incident that caused them to meet, the two had become relatively close friends. That day, Silver had gone over to Lyra's to hang out for a while. After a couple of hours of conversation, they had decided to have a Pokemon battle. Near the end of the battle, Lyra had commanded Meganium to use razor leaf. The attack had missed its target.

However, Silver was going to need a new pair of clothes. Lyra, being the good friend she was, had lent him one of the few things that would have fit him.

Again, Silver was going to kill her if he didn't die from embarrassment first.

"Are you almost done in there, Silver?" Lyra asked, concerned. "You've been in there for twenty minutes. You're not having trouble getting that on, are you?"

"I'm _fine_," Silver spat out, his cheeks getting redder by the second.

"I'm sorry for this... I really am," his friend replied softly, her tone sounding guilty.

The redhead sighed. "I know. I'll be out in a second."

He heard Lyra walk away, and when her footsteps could no longer be heard, he punched one of the walls of Lyra's room, inwardly cursing.

He just hoped he wouldn't be seen by anyone else. Especially not in a _schoolgirl outfit_.

Another ten minutes passed before Silver gained the courage to leave Lyra's room and walk downstairs. Each step was slow, his lips pressed together firmly to keep from yelling out in frustration. Eventually he came to the bottom of the staircase and made his way to the kitchen.

The moment he walked into that room, he _really_ wish he hadn't.

"Silver!" Lyra was cheerful for reasons her friend would not understand. "Look who came over?"

No. no, no, _no_.

Fortunately for Silver's sanity, Lance had not turned to look at him yet. There was still time for him to not be seen. He turned to bolt out of the kitchen...

"Ah, Silver! It's been a while!"

_Shit_.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the younger redhead asked snidely as he turned to face Lance and Lyra again, trying to act like nothing was wrong. His hands gripped the skirt he was wearing tightly as his teeth bit down on his lip.

"Lyra invited me," the dragon master replied, the casual tone of his voice making Silver wary. "How have you been? You haven't challenged me in a while. I was beginning to wonder what had happened to you."

"I-I've been busy," Silver forced out as he focused his vision onto the ceiling. In truth, he had been avoiding Lance. He hadn't wanted his feelings to come out in a moment of weakness.

But then _this_ happened. He honestly wasn't sure which would have been worse.

"I see," Lance said simply.

Wait a second. Was that _disappointment_ in Lance's voice?

As Silver wondered about this, Lance spoke again.

"Interesting outfit you have on."

The trainer didn't even feel a snap as his temper was unleashed. "This wasn't my idea! Do you think I would _willingly_ wear something this pathetic and stupid around? I would never wear something like this if I had a choice, even if it would make you realize that _I love you-!_"

The moment the last three words left his mouth, Silver froze, unable to breathe for a few seconds. Well, there was the moment of weakness.

Lance stood, walking over to Silver. The shorter boy looked up at the object of his affections before the former champion kissed him. The younger man made a muffled sound of shock before kissing Lance back. This lasted a few seconds before Lance moved back.

"I'd like to discuss your feelings," he said with a wide grin on his face. "I could also get you something else to wear, if you want."

"S-Sure," Silver responded before looking to Lyra. "I'll see you later."

Lyra nodded. Lance draped an arm around Silver's shoulders and led him out of the house. Once they were gone, a devious grin crept across her lips as she mentally checked 'get Silver to admit his feelings' off her list of things to do for that day.


	2. A Different Uniform

**Author's note**: Sadly, this is not a continuation. However, it _is_ what I originally wrote for the prompt. I rediscovered it earlier today, and while I'm sure you'll understand why I picked _Of Uniforms and Confessions_ over this one to answer the prompt with, it made me giggle a bit. I hope it does the same for you.

xxx

Out of all the things Silver had thought of _him_, a closet pervert had not been one of them. At least, not until now. Pressing his lips firmly together, he tied the bow under his collar and began to dust off his clothes as if to stall for time.

How did he get talked into this? Where had his pride gone, and why hadn't it returned before this could happen? He knew the events throughout the years that had passed since he stole his first Pokemon from Professor Elm had made him _slightly_ more friendly, and hell, he actually had managed to get into a relationship, but for everything to come to _this?_

"Silver, are you all right in there?" an amused voice asked from outside the room.

"Do I _have_ to do this?" the redhead's tone of voice was dripping with nervousness and frustration. He'd do _anything_ to get out of being seen.

"You're not embarrassed, are you? You did say you'd agree to this if you lost," the amused tone did not disappear from the voice of whoever was behind the door.

"You realize that I hate you, right?" a blush started to form on Silver's face, his hands clutching the skirt he was wearing tightly out of annoyance.

A chuckle. "Really? That's not what you say any other time."

"Sh-shut up!"

The chuckling increased, and Silver finally walked to the door and opened it slowly, biting down on his lip in order to keep himself from saying anything.

Lance laughed, pulling the younger man closer to him. "That _does_ look good on you."

"I told you to shut up!" Silver's blush only got worse as he said those words, making him even less intimidating than he would have been if he hadn't.

The dragon master smiled, brushing the hair away from Silver's forehead and kissing it softly. "You can get out of it now if it's bothering you that much."

A small squeak-like noise escaped Silver's mouth before he could stop it, and the younger man stormed away, frustrated, leaving Lance to grin.

Just another day in the life, it seemed.


End file.
